This invention relates to assemblies for transporting articles, and, in particular to vibratory conveyors for moving articles from one location to another. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for orienting a plurality of randomly positioned articles into a predetermined orientation as the articles are transported in a predetermined direction through the apparatus.
Various types of vibratory conveyors are known for transporting articles having many different shapes and sizes. These vibratory conveyors are often used to move articles from one location to another along an assembly line. Vibratory conveyors are also used to transport articles to a remote location for packaging.
the present invention is designed to receive a load of randomly positioned articles or a random continuous flow of articles having a predetermined shape and orient the articles into a predetermined orientation as the articles are being transported through the apparatus. This automatic sorting and orienting feature advantageously automates packaging of the articles as the oriented articles exit the apparatus.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the need for manually sorting, orienting, or positioning articles onto conveyor belts or loading chutes. By automating the orienting and sorting of the articles, the present invention advantageously reduces manpower requirements, permits continuous downstream processing, and increases the production capabilites of packaging systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a vibratory conveyor apparatus is provided for conveying and orienting articles. The apparatus includes a hopper having an inlet and an outlet, and means for vibrating the hopper to convey articles in the hopper in a predetermined direction from the inlet toward the outlet. The apparatus also includes means for dividing the hopper into a plurality of article-receiving lanes arranged to conduct articles disposed therein toward the outlet. The apparatus further includes means for disengaging an article riding on the dividing means as the article is conveyed in the predetermined direction to cause the article to fall into a single article-receiving lane and assume a predetermined orientation therein prior to discharge of the article from the hopper through the outlet.
In the illustrated embodiment, the dividing means includes a plurality of upstanding lane dividers coupled to the hopper and arranged in spaced apart relation to define a plurality of article-receiving lanes in the hopper. The disengaging means is mounted on at least one of the lane dividers. The disengaging means includes a barrier having a ramp and means for mounting the barrier on the lane divider so that the ramp is inclined to slope upwardly in the predetermined direction to receive a portion of an article riding on the lane divider and retard movement of said portion in the predetermined direction as the article is conveyed further toward the outlet causing said portion to disengage the lane divider and fall into the article-receiving lane.
The mounting means includes means for selectively adjusting the angle of incline of the ramp with respect to the lane divider so that a gently sloping ramp is provided to minimize the movement-retarding capacity of the barrier for certain articles and a steeply sloping ramp is provided to maximize the movement-retarding capacity for other articles. Illustratively, the slope of the ramp can be increased using the adjusting means as the weight of the articles increases. The ramp of the barrier establishes an article-camming inclined plane sloping upwardly in the predetermined direction toward the outlet. Advantageously, the ramp provides means for camming a portion of the article riding on the lane divider to rotate the article and deposit the article, disengage the article from the lane divider, and deposit in a single article-receiving lane.
The article-receiving lanes are configured so that the articles can fall into the lanes only in a single predetermined orientation. Therefore, the camming means causes the articles to be oriented in the predetermined orientation prior to discharge of the articles through the outlet of the hopper.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, a bin is coupled to the inlet of the hopper for receiving a plurality of randomly positioned articles therein. The bin is coupled to the vibrating means alongside the hopper to convey articles in the bin toward the inlet of the hopper. The apparatus also includes means for unstacking articles being conveyed toward the inlet of the hopper in the bin so that articles are arranged a single layer deep as they enter the inlet of the hopper. The bin includes a transporting surface which is able to be adjusted to an inclined position, a declined position, or a horizontal position to transport articles from the bin to the inlet of the hopper and the unstacking means includes a striker plate positioned over the inclined surface to permit only a single layer of articles to enter the inlet of the hopper.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.